In the Thick of Battle
by Starbolt806
Summary: The story opens with Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sai battling Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the sound nins.WARNING: SOME SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Author's note PLEASE READ: Spoilers for those not up to date with the manga!!!

This story takes place some time AFTER the current manga chapter-when Naruto comes face to face with Sasuke for the final time. At this point, Naruto has completed his training and Orochimaru has taken over Sasuke's body. However, just as with the last body Orochimaru took over, some of Sasuke's consciousness is still present.

The story opens with Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sai battling Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the sound nins.

And also I'm going to make this as "realistically possible" to the manga as I can.

And also note this fan fic does have some cursing...except for that hope you all like it

**Chapter One: In the Thick of Battle**

"Ino!" Sakura yelled above the noise. "Help Kakashi while I finish with Choji!"

Ino nodded and rushed across the battlefield toward the copy nin. Kakshi's wounds were minor and easily taken care of by basic medical jutsu. Sakura had her hands full with more serious wounds.

"Thanks," Kakashi said, tossing a sound nin out of the way. "Heads up!"

Landing a solid punch on one enemy, Ino spun away as two more advanced. "No problem!" she called out, deftly dodging and fighting her way into the fray.

All around was chaos. Bodies lay strewn across the parched land and still the sound ninjas kept coming. It had been a trap, a trap they had suspected, but still squad 7 could not give up the hope that it might be their last chance to save Sasuke. So they had willingly set themselves up, but had kept reasonable reinforcements watching there backs just in case something went wrong or they couldn't handle the odds against them.

Though the two teams were more than well matched for the sound nins, Orochimaru had the advantage in numbers and the Konoha shinobi were growing weary. More reinforcements were on the way, but Kakashi was not sure if the other squads would reach them in time. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed at Sakura, wearily fighting off enemies as she tried to heal the innumerable injuries that threatened the lives of her comrades.

Naruto and Sai remained near her, though Naruto began slowly fighting his way towards Kabuto.

Kakashi shook his head, resting momentarily while the sound nins regrouped. Most of their charka were spent. It was coming down to a hand to hand battle. He glanced up to the hill where Orochimaru sat a top the giant Manda. He had yet to order the snake into the battle. "That bastard," Kakashi thought. "I wonder how much of Sasuke is left in that body…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kabuto! Come on and fight me face to face!"

Kakashi said then stopped in mid-swing and glared at Naruto across a sea of faces. "I'll finish you before you even get to Orochimaru-sama! He won't even have to lift a finger in this battle!"

They both rushed at each other with hatered in there eyes.

Naruto reserved his chakra, choosing to pummel Kabuto with his taijutsu instead. He would need all the energy he had for Orochimaru.

Or Sasuke as it now appeared.

With a fierce roar, the two enemies clashed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's hands were hurting from all the healing and her body worn from fighting, Sakura looked up from the sound nin she had annihilated. She blinked, attempting to remove the bleariness from her eyes. Quickly, her gaze sought out Kakashi, he was whirling dervish amid a mass of attacking ninjas. Next, she found Ino her confident rival, injured and fighting back-to-back with Shikamaru.

"N-Naruto" She whispered, searching the confusion.

There! In the shadow of the hill!

No! She thought to herself. He needs to conserve his strength! She wanted to go to him, but she had to conserve her own strength as well. If Naruto won her the chance, she'd need every ounce for Sasuke.

A hand on her shoulder shocked her back into reality, but the voice that accompanied it was of her team mate.

"You hag are you worn out already?" Sai said giving her a smirk. "If we weren't fighting the enemy I wouldn't hesitate to knock your lights out." He smilied then nodded his head then disapeared fighting off the other Sound shinobi. He knew as well as she did, what needed to take place.

A look of thanks passed between them as the former ROOT member moved stealthily towards the two-man battle.

Another shadow fell over Sakura

"Hnnnnn!" She hit the ground, the air forced out of her lungs. Someone had attacked her from behind.

She rose slowly, her arms betraying her as they shook with weariness. The sound nin leered down at her, his hands performing the seals he would use to take her down.

Suddenly, he stopped in mid-motion and his eyes rolled back into his head. The body crumpled to the ground to reveal a smirking Yamato. "Come on, Sakura. On your feet." He lifted her up unceremoniously. "We need to get to Naruto."

She cast a worried look towards the direction Sai had gone. Yamato needed to be nearby in order to suppress the demon fox. The success of their mission depended on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his aerial perch Orochimaru watched the battle with amusement.

"See this Sasuke? They still think there is a way to save you." His taunt received no reaction from the faint presence that refused to leave its body. But he knew how to get to Sasuke. "Funny how, after I kill your former friends, I'll go on to destroy Konoha. And after that… why…I think I'll leave Itachi alone. I mean why would I want to risk my new neck by doing something so foolish? Even if I did in fact choose to fight Itachi then this new body of mine would die. I can't have that now not for all the trouble I went to, to get this far."

An angry shimmering laced with sorrow flooded Orochimaru's mind. He smiled, "So your still trying to fight me knowing it's imposible Sasuke-kun?" He started laughing.

"I want to be immortal and now that I have your body and your Sharingan as well I can copy any jutsu I desire I soon will be unstopable. I didn't get here by being foolish Sasuke-kun. Chasing after Akatsuki is worse than a death wish."

The strange sensation increased and Orochimaru's smile disappeared. He doubled over, fighting the strong will of Sasuke. When he regained control, he turned his gaze back to the battle, but his mind was elsewhere.

Which each new body he took, the sannin noticed a little more of each person was left behind. His last body held just traces of its former owner-slight resistance and a small amount of awareness. Sasuke's body, however, retained a larger portion of the Sasuke's mind. Mostly it was just perceived emotions, but sometimes Orochimaru could hear the boy speaking inside his own mind.

It lead him to wonder if with each new body would present a harder and harder battle for control, or if it was simply the marvelous strength of the Uchiha clan's gennius .

Orochimaru watched solemnly as Kabuto bounced grotesquely off the ground and rolled to the base of the hill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai lowered his fist he took out his Sketch book and his paint brush and started to girn he drew a pitcher on his sketch pad then all of a sudden a tiger jumped out. He looked at his creation and ordered it to attack Kabuto. The tiger pounced on top on Kabuto and started maling him.

He watched as Kabuto was trying as hard as he could to get the beast off of him but it was no use. Sai left his drawing there with Kabuto brushing the dust from his garments, "You two have fun now." He said smiling he then dashed to Naruto's side.

"Go. I'll deal with the others just go after Orochimaru for now."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by the approaching Yamato's steely gaze. "He's right Naruto. The Leaf shinobi can't hold out much longer until reenforcements come. We need to do this now."

Giving them his best good guy impression, Naruto grinned at Sakura and Yamato. He let his gaze linger on Sakura's face last. I'll get Sasuke back for her. And I'll protect my friends.

"Hai! Let's go!" He pointed up at Orochimaru. "I'm taking Sasuke back to Konoha ! And you're not part of the deal!"

He growled.

"Naruto!" Yamato grasped his arm, "remember, you don't need to use the foxes chakra! Remember what you learned! You to are strong you get your power from your friends belive in that and the power you didn't even know you had will be drawn out of you." Yamato said smiling.

"We'll be right there with you," Sakura made a fist. We'll help you bring Sasuke back. "You both know what you two have to do right?" Yamato asked both Naruto and Sakura they looked at each other and shook there heads. "Now remember I'm not entirly sure this plan is going to work but we won't know if we don't try it. Move out!" They then ran toward the hill where Orochimaru was standing watching the battle.

Kakashi paused to watch the three distant figures advance up the hill. He turned back to the action. If they could just hold out a little longer, the other two teams would arrive soon.

Remember to read and review please!!! And I'll start chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

In the Thick of Battle

Hey guys so sorry for not updating before but i gots Regents to study for and i'm not looking forward to it. well here's a whole new chapter and pls pls review i would like to get more then one review this time cross fingers well with out any further adu here's the new chapter

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto i wish i did though but sadly do not cries

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Desstion, Kurenai's Fury**

"You won't get further than this!" Gai bashed two nins heads together. "See that, Lee, the key is to take out as many enemies with one move as possible!" Gai looked at his student after he pumled one of the sound ninja's to the ground with his fist he tosed his hair to one side put a thumbs up and smilied as light bounced off his teeth. Lee looked with admiration in his eyes.

Lee looked with admiration in his eyes, Lee then nodded, "You are so cool Sensi!" taking the lesson to heart as he pounded a row of sound ninjas into the ground. "Like that Sensi?" Gai started crying with tears of joy, "Yes Lee just like that!"

"Gai!" Another voice called from the entrance to the clearing. Kurenai held her hand up in greeting, her eyes distant and empty. It was one of the first times she hadn't greeted him with her usual smile.

"Kurenai! I thought you had free leave from missions since…"

"I can't leave my team at such a crucial time," she replied somberly. "Where is Kakashi? Yamato?"

"I can't make out Kakashi in the confusion. But I woun't let him have all the good Sound ninjas!" Gai raised a fist threateningly.

Kurenai shook her head as she and her team followed Gai into the nightmare that was a battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manda was anxious. Orochimaru could sense the snake tensing through her coils. Of all the people she hated, himself included, the ones before her were most hated of all. Naruto was responsible for most of the injuries inflicted to her in the past. She had dreamt of the moment when she would get to eat him.

Orochimaru stared down at the three who had come to defy him. "You may have the girl and my former experiment." He told the snake. "But the boy is mine."

"That's what you think, you bastard!" Naruto called up at him. "Sasuke is the last person you're gonna hurt!"

Orochimaru grined wickedly. "You don't get it, Naruto-kun. Not only do I have Sasuke-kun's powers, but once I kill you I will gain the ultimate sharingan power. You are of course still Sasuke-kun's best friend. So you should be happy that your going to die a honerable way."

Still? Sakura stared fearfully at the so familiar face before her. Then… that means…there must be a part of Sasuke left after all!

"I'm really getting tired of this." Quicker than they thought possible, a large coil of Manda's tail wrapped around them, separating Naruto from Sakura and Yamato.

Orochimaru floated down from the snake's head. "They're all yours."

"No!" Naruto concentrated, performing the summons as quickly as possible. Even in his weakened state, Gamma Bunta instantly appeared. "Protect them!"

"You little squirt! How dare you order me around! Who do you think I am? Hum?! I won't be surprised by your inner chakra this time." Gamma Bunta started to shake Naruto off of his head.

"I'm gonna beat you in a fair fight! Please Toad boss sir help me defeat Orocimaru this time I don't need the fox's help!" Naruto said trying to hold onto Gamma Bunta.

"Humph! You have guts kid I'll do it but just because I have no other choice in the matter. Don't think you won though your no where near powerful for you to comand me to fight I don't think of you as my master."

'yeah yeah when will he shut up and fight?! He's talking to much!' "Great! Lets go!" Naruto pointed to the direction where Orochimaru stood

"So it begins then," Orochimaru hissed.

Time slowed for Naruto as he and Orochimaru/Sasuke circled one another. Memories of his battle with Naruto returned. Every advance Orochimaru made, Naruto relived it in another part of his memory. They circled and charged, attacked and fell back. Neither one was making any head way.

"You've….improved…" Orochimaru said, gasping to catch his breath. "How is it… that you became.. so skilled?"

"I have a good teacher," Naruto spat.

"Well, good teacher or not… you won't be prepared for this."

Orochimaru raised his arm.

The unknown jutsu from our first encounter! Naruto's eyes went wide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Yamato and Sakura had rolled out of the way of Manda's tail. "I can't seem to find a way around this monster!"

Though occupied with her hated rival, the large snake hadn't lost track of the pair and was doing her best to keep them encircled within her coils.

"I have an idea!" Sakura placed her palm on the hardened ground. Yamato looked on in confussion "What are you planing?" "No time to talk Yamato you're just going to have to trust me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi!" Gai pounded his 'rival' on the back. "Glad to see you're no worse for wear!"

Kakashi glared at him in disgust. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Kakashi was bleeding-from so many places he couldn't even count them all. He was tired and was runing low on chakra he was certainly no't mood for friendly competition at this time.

"Hn. You guys sure took your time."

"Nonsense! Kurenai arrived at the same time we did and I don't hear you giving her any crap about…"

"Kurenai?" Kakashi cut him off. "What's she doing out in the field so soon?"

Both men froze instantly as a gut-wrenching scream ripped through the air. They spun around only to be shocked by the sight in the center of the battle.

Kurenai stood alone, a large circle around her. Her hands were covered in blood. She was surrounded at all sides. Gai and Kakashi were just about to help her fight against the enemy when Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere and stood infront of Kurenai he was in a fighting stance when he looked at the enemy shinobi from all sides of him and Kurenai. "What a drag all these shinobi must really think that they can attack a helpless women barely out of chakra so they decide to attack."

Kurenai was surprized to see Shikamaru trying to help her when he himself was a lousy ninja that was to lazy to even fight in battle. "What are you doing here Shikamaru?! You can't help me...your no use to me." Shikamaru had no expresion on his face, "Is that so?" Kurenai was just about to scould him but then stoped when he reached inside of his pouch and took out Trench Knives. He then put them on his fingers and poured his chakra into them, long thin blades formed. Shikamaru took this time while everyone was admiring what he had just did to surpize the enemy.

"Are…are those…" Lee whispered from behind Gai.

Kakashi nodded, his expression unreadable.

"Asuma's knives"

They could only watch as Kurenai fell to her knees, the circle of fighters widening away from her. With the exception of the hill top, all the fight stopped as all eyes turned to Shikamaru and Kurenai. "So I'm the one that everyone can't get there eyes off of huh?" he said while looking up at the sky.

She tilted her head back again, but no sound came from her throat. Instead, she closed her eyes and gently placed her hands on the ground.

The rumbling was small at first. Slowly, it grew and grew as vines and trees erupted from the parched soil, snaring unsuspecting sound ninjas and leaf ninjas alike. The barren field was suddenly a forest and not one person escaped the living trees.

"What's she doing!?!" Gai looked over at Kakashi, the silver haired ninja ensnared in a tree of his own.

"She's winning the battle for us, Gai. Guess you missed the boat on this one."

Gai's jaw dropped at the weary joke. "Hmph." He scoffed. "She's gone and immobilized the good guys too."

"You should have more faith in me than that."

Gai flinched, not realizing Kurenai had appeared behind him.

"Now, if you wait a moment, I'll free all of you from the illusion." She walked through the trees. "But I'm going to free you two last of all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground fell away from them as Sakura channeled her chakra into the rock. It wasn't much, but it was enough to create a small tunnel beneath the snake demon's coils.

"Come on!" She cried, pulling Yamato down into the dusty cavity. "Hurry before she realizes what's going on!"

Yamato shook his head, grateful that the snake was too busy with the toad to pay them any heed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru raised his arm….

And almost instantly felt his control over his host body slipping.

He stumbled, fighting against the force with which Sasuke was coming through. That one moment was enough for Naruto.

He hit Orochimaru with one of his new wind techniques, confident that Orochmaru was not prepared for that.

He was right.

Already battling with Sasuke for control over his body, Orochimaru was ill prepared for the wind-based attack. He lay there, motionless, finally regaining control over himself again.

Naruto began the seals for his final technique.

"No! Naruto wait!"

Naruto looked at Yamato in confusion. "But.. But…it's over!"

"Naruto, you'll kill whatever is left of Sasuke too!" He placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is ..another…way."

Now a strange sensation of fear pierced the mind of Orochimaru as he sat up a big slash across his chest with blood flowing freely out he saw the waiting form of Sakura behind Naruto. She was Tsunade's student, and he now knew why she was there. Well, he wouldn't force her to use her powers for another reason.

He had planned on using the Sasuke's power to suppress the Kyuubi… but now, he was going to use them to summon it!

On hands and knees, he stretched out his arm. "Demon fox! I command you to COME OUT! And help us to defeat Orochimaru!"

"Uhhhhhhh," Naruto hit the ground, twisting and turning, his form wavering as the transformation went under way.

"Yamato!" Sakura stared, wide-eyed. "What's he doing?"

Sweat pouring down his face, Yamato just shook his head. He knelt closer to Naruto on the ground. "I…I… I can't….it's not enough! I can't hold the fox back and help you defeat Orochimaru!"

"Kyuubi!!" Orochimaru howled. "COME FORTH!"

Naruto was already at two-tail state.

"Sakura! Your the only on that can help Naruto save Sasuke now! You'r going to have to make a dession right now to save Sasuke or to help me with Naruto if you don't Naruto will kill us all!"

"But how can I help you with Sasuke? What am I suppose to do?"

Yamato looked at her sadly. "Remember the time when Kankuro had posion in his system and you pulled out the posion out of his body you have to do the same thing but this time it won't be posion it will be a soul you have to pull out Orochimaru's soul out of Sasuke's body It's the only way to seperate both of there souls. If you don't do it we along with Naruto will die. We may never get another chance to save Sasuke."

The choice was made. But really, what choice was there?

She klenched her fist she looked to Naruto he was on the ground slowly changing. His hair got spiker and claws were starting to form. She looked to Naruto to Yamato then to Sasuke she charged at him making sure she didn't look him in the eye while forming hand signs she was about 3 feet away from Sasuke when she finally put her hand on the big opening on his chest and cried out, "Soul Extration Technique!" Orochimaru reacted as quickly as he could he felt for the Kusanagi sword and stabed it into Sakura's stomach. As he did this he started laughing, "Folish girl you can't destroy me that easily I will never give this body up not for anything! Your going to die just the way the 3rd died."

"Good enjoy it while it last because after this moment you'll be destroyed! And as for dieing...I'm not afraid to die I am well perpared for what my fate will be." She started pulling out this strange black and purple substance strated to come out, "What's happening?! This can't be possible! How can this girl pull out my soul?" Sakura was strugling trying to keep up the jutsu and trying to stand with Sasuke's Kusanagi sword still inside of her she finally pulled out all of his soul Yamato was speechless he was standing by Naurto's body sudenly Naruto woke up he was in his forth tailed state and his eyes could no longer distinguish friend from foe he started to charge at Orochimaru with his Ōdama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere) but it wasn't Blue but red.

Once he had hit Orochimaru his soul explodid, once he had done that Yamato had come from behind Naurto and started to perform hand seals in order to surpress the Kyuubi's chakra. "I can't surpress his chakra like before...I was affraid this would happen I need more chakra for this technique!" Sakura pulled the sword that was inside of her and slowly walked to where Yamato was, "Yamato I think I can help you in that department" she put her hand on his shoulder and directed her chakra to him "this is the last of my chakra." Yamato thanked her and then used that chakra to surpress the demon fox within Naruto, he fell to the ground and slowly started to revert back to his human form Sakura fell to the ground as well.

The second tail had disappeared.

Sasuke finally resurfaced but only to colapse out of being drained of all his energy trying to fight off Orochimaru inside of his mind.

On the outskirts of the strange trio, Yamato looked on in disbelief. He wanted desperately trying to help Sakura as she bled to death but knew that he needed to cheek up on Naruto to see if the technique had been sucsseful.

Kakashi apperared on top of the hill in a poof of smoke Yamato looked at him, "You sure know how to take your time, eh?"

Kakashi just started at his former students all on the ground wounded badly "This looks bad if we don't get out of here and take them back to the village I don't think they'll make it. We need a medic but the only medic here is Sakura and she's unconsious." He looked down the hill and saw Ino finishing off the last of the enemy, "Ino! Can you come here for a minute? Help Sakura!" She shook her head and went toward Sakura.

"I… I…She's lost a lot of blood." The girl whispered, her composure close to breaking. "I don't know if this is something I can heal… it's a strange wound…"

"Damnit!" Kakashi held Sakura up. "Do what you can! Just give her the chance to make it to Konoha."

"I'll do what I can…"

Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai looked from the unconscious form of Sasuke to the unconscious forms of Naruto, and Sakura.

"What the hell happened up here?"

From the back ground a wounded Sai spoke up. "I think they saved Sasuke."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming ASAP chapter 3: Sasuke

Summary: Will Sakura survive the trip back to Konoha? What happens when Sasuke wakes up?

How was it? Was it good? bad? anything i need to work on? Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

In the Thick of Battle 

Author's note: Thank you for those who reviewed, I really apreciate it. Any ways this chapter the main focus in that chapter is Sakura. Hope you all like it and pls send me some more reviews I promise not to disapoint you.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto...I wish I did though but thats just a dream that won't come true cries

**Chapter 3: Sasuke**

Tsunade groaned inwardly as she watched Naruto pace back and forth in front of her desk. If she had the heart to, she would have thrown his butt out the door and made him go get some sleep. But she knew that if she did he would just come back and bother her all over again.

As was expected, Yamato and Naruto had been the first to awaken after the battle against the Sound shinobi as well as Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Naruto's wounds were slower to heal then usual, but he bounced back with his normal hipper self. Yamato had suffered only minor injuries, but the former captain had remained in the hospital frequently checking on the status of his companions-as had every other ninja involved in the battle.

"Come on, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto grounded his teeth. "When can we go see her?"

"Naruto," she was losing her patience, "Sakura won't even know your visiting her and I doubt she'd want you to see her in such a state."

"Well WHEN will we be able to?"

Tsunade bit her lower lip. She sighed, aware that it could be a long time before Sakura was better-IF she got better. Perhaps I should let them see her…just in case…

"Alright. Fine. Just let me send Shizune in to check before you go barging in there with half the village."

She had barely got the sentence out before Naruto was on his way towards Sakura's room.

Kakashi, who had waited patiently in the back ground, turned to follow him. Before he reached the door, he turned to Tsunade.

"How's Sasuke?"

"Still sleeping, though I expect him to wake some time today. I don't want anyone visiting him until I assess him when he's awake. Even though it was Orochimaru who injured our crew," She shook her head, "We have to remember that the Sasuke we knew is probably gone. He did not hesitate before to try to kill Naruto…and that was when he was himself."

Kakashi nodded. "I was thinking along those lines as well. Sakura mentioned drugs at one point in time…could they have altered his thoughts enough to make him want to kill them?"

"It's possible, but not a chance I want to take. For now, we'll assume that he's still dangerous and should be watched closely."

Kakashi turned to go. "If you need me, I'll be with Sakura." He pulled out his green book that Naruto had given him as a present and started to read. "It's about time I got back to this thing anyhow."

The Hokage shook her head in dismay. "Jiryia-I should have known he'd grow up to be a smut author."

Kakashi smiled to himself, hearing her remark as the door shut behind him.

He continued down to the hospital, his mind a mass of thoughts. Yamato had given him a good idea of what had happened on the hill, and Naruto had filled in the details about when he was separated from his companions. He hadn't expected the turn that their story took. But it made him proud.

They had all known that the one chance to save Sasuke would be to defeat him to the point where he had no energy left and then use Sakura's healing ability to flush Orochimaru out of him.

But Kakashi hadn't known she was strong enough to do what she did. And he didn't know that Sasuke had such power over the Kyuubi, no one did. Something about that Uchiha clan…he thought to himself…there's more to it than we realize…there's something more as to why Itachi wants the fox.

"Hai! Kakashi! So you've also come to chek up on Sakura?" Kakashi just looked up from his book and smilied Naruto was waiting impatiently outside Sakura's door trying to see indside by the little window on the sliding doors. "Shizune won't let me in yet!"

"Just wait a moment, I'm sure she's not doing it on purpose."

Kakashi leaned on the wall while Naruto stood out side the door in silence for the few seconds before the door slid open. A tired looking Shizune emerged, giving them a half-hearted smile.

"There's chairs for you, if you like."

Naruto glanced in the room. "Why's she sweating so much? It's freezing in here!"

"The kyuubi chakra," Shizune frowned. "It acts like a poison in a wound. That and she had a good dose of Sasuke's chidori from that sword."

Quietly, Naruto and Kakashi entered the room. Shizune remained out in the hallway and closed the door behind them.

Sakura lay motionless on the hospital bed, a thin white sheet drawn up to her shoulders. Her skin was pale and ashen and her pink hair lay in a wet tangle around her face. Beads of sweat rolled slowly down her skin.

"It's my fault," Naruto whispered quietly, grasping Sakura's fevered hand. "If I could have controlled the kyuubi, she would have had chakra left to heal herself!"

Kakashi put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Sakura did the only thing she could have in order to save the two people she cares most about. Don't do her the injustice of making excuses. Let's just remember the courage she has shown and hope that it's enough to keep her alive."

"Y-You don't really think she might die, Kakashi do you?" Naruto seemed shocked.

"Surely it has occurred to you that this might be the last time you see her…" Kakashi frowned, looking at his former pupil's expression. Apparently that had been the furthest idea from Naruto's mind.

Kakashi took up a chair and pulled out his book, but Kakashi was unable to focus on the words. His eyes traveled back to Naruto, still standing at the edge of Sakura's bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade entered the room cautiously, dismissing the ANBU from inside. Without a word she move towards the bed and held out a glass of water to Sasuke.

For a moment she didn't know if he would accept it, but eventually the Sasuke took it from her and downed it in one gulp.

"Tsunade," Sasuke nodded in thanks.

The Hokage sat on the foot of the bed. "Tell me, Sasuke, how far can I to trust you?"

If her bluntness surprised him, he gave no reaction. "I have no ill will towards Konoha…or anyone from this place."

"And your quest? Your revenge?"

"Same as always I will not stop until I find a way to avenge my clan."

Tsunade sighed. "I must have your word that you will not seek out Naruto with the intent to kill him."

"I give you my word."

"They'll want to visit you," She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "And I think you need to stay here for a while longer. Your body underwent a massive trauma."

"I… I don't want to see Naruto or Sakura." He bowed his head. "Maybe only Kakashi… if he wishes."

"Well, Naruto won't like that much, he's been after me about seeing you non stop. And Kakashi, I'm sure, will want to stop in now that you're awake." She paused and Sasuke knew who she hadn't mentioned yet. "Any ways I doubt that Sakura…well she may not be able to come see you…for a while,even if she wanted to."

Sasuke didn't even look up at Tsunade if he did or didn't care what happened to Sakura or not she could no longer read his facial expression. Sasuke started to remember what had happened on the hill and how he hit Sasuke with such a force, he almost fell back onto the bed.

He remembered now, remembered Orochimaru stabbing her with his blade. And he remembered how she had grabbed him even as the light was fading from her eyes. She was the reason he was free-and he had almost killed her.

Tsunade just sat and watched his body action. She finally stood up, "I'll leave you for alone for a while. Rest now your body is still very weak and your chakra is still very low, so don't try to escape it can kill you. If I see Kakashi, I'll send him here."

Sasuke was barely aware of her leaving. He leaned back against the pillows, one memory replaying itself inside his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade approached the second room with less caution and chuckled softly to herself as she witnessed both Naruto and Kakashi snoring away in their respective spots. Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor next to the bed and Kakashi had let his book slip into his lap as his head lolled from side to side.

Tsunade smile disappeared as she placed a hand on her apprentice's forehead. Calming herself, she applied her healing chakra to Sakura. Within a few moments the fever had broken…just as it had every day Tsunade had treated her. I wonder,she thought, will the fever return again today, as with the other days? Or will we get a small ounce of improvement?

Only time would tell.

"Hnn…Granny Tsunade?" Naruto groggily shook his head.

"Alright you two," she motioned him to go wake Kakashi. "Visiting time is over. This isn't some hotel! Get out! You can come back in the morning if Sakura is feeling better that is."

Naruto grumbled on his way out the door but made no other objections.

"Kakashi," Tsunade stopped him wating until Naruto was out the door. "Sasuke's awake. You may visit him if you like."

Kakahi said nothing in acknowledgement but nodded curtly.

Once they were gone, Tsunade walked over to the window and unlatched it. She opened it slightly. The night air was mildly cold. But if her hunch was right, this was a healing step for more than just one person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…..

She hadn't moved since he'd entered the room. He could tell it wasn't a restive sort of sleep.

She had moved at some point in time because the covers were kicked off of the bed.

He frowned as the little droplets of sweat were quickly absorbed into her already soaked hospital gown.

He approached the bed to see her more clearly.

It hadn't been all that long since the last time he had seen her. She had come barreling out of the caverns with fire in her eyes, ready to lay low the one they called "Sai". He had been surprised to see her, to say the least, and had even blurted out her name.

And out of all of them, she had surprised him the most by trying to attack him.

Would he have killed her, then? What if Yamato hadn't stepped in front of her? He shook his head. Those memories weren't clear to him.

"She's changed" he muttered

Something compelled him to want to touch her still-short hair, but he didn't. He just stood and watched her.

She could have died trying to save him she and Naruto as well.

Sasuke stayed in Sakura's room until the rays of early morning sun began to filter through the sky. Suddenly she started to come into consiousness she started to blink weakly but still she could see a figure by her bedside.

He saw that she was starting to wake up he leapt out the window the way he had entered through and waited to see what would happen next.

She blinked again tying to see more clearly but when she did the figure had vanished she stood up in her bed and looked around in the room to where she was and moaned in pain when she tried to get up.

Sasuke didn't stay to watch he was already in pain trying to leave as fast as he could with out her knowing he was there in the first place, he then went as cautously to his room and slept it off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update ASAP!Please tell me what you thought!

Coming soon… Chapter 4: Kakashi vs. Sasuke, Sakura Awakens!


	4. Chapter 4

An Ending for a New Beginning

Author's note: I just wanted to clarify one thing… I know that Asuma was killed by Akatsuki and not Orochimaru. In chapter two, Kurenai is simply venting on ANYONE. There will come a time when revenge against Akatsuki will present itself. ( yes, that means I intend to make this one massively long saga of a story.)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it but I don't sadly

Thank you RikuChick for your reviews I dedicated this chapter to you! I was going to add this capter next week but oh well I guess hope you all like it!

**Chapter 4: Kakashi vs. Sasuke, Sakura Awakens**

"Kakashi."

Sasuke's weary gaze greeted Kakashi in the morning as he walked into the room.

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

Kakashi leaned against the door frame, arms folded across his chest with out his book in his hand. "Tsunade tells me you're no threat to us now."

"You don't believe her?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't think I've made up my mind yet."

"I've given you no reason to doubt my word." Sasuke said.

Instantly, Kakashi was next to the bed, his face inches from Sasuke.

His voice was barely a whisper. "Your actions have left someone close to me near death. That, I believe, is reason enough to doubt you. And the fact that you haven't even inquired about her or Naruto makes me wonder if you even care."

They stared at each other for a long, tense moment.

Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"What dose caring have to do anything with whats going on here? As long as Orochimaru gone and no longer can take over my body completely. You don't have to worry any more and just because he's gone don't think I've given up on finding a way to get revenge."

Backing away, Kakashi shook his head. "Don't be stupid revenge won't solve anything even if you do try to find a way that will only mean more danger! Don't make your friends lose you again."

He frowned. "And, quite frankly, I don't want to spend another three years of my life chasing after you."

"I never asked them to come with me I never needed any help from them. And no one asked you no the three of you to chase after me. Itachi will pay I won't stop until he dies by my hands! This is my path I have chosen I must be the one to finish the job, so do me a favor and butt out."

Sasuke turned his face away. "My resolve in that has not changed."

"Then mayb.."

"Kakashi!" Shizune threw open the door. "Tsunade sent me….Sakura is awake! She's asking for you."

"We'll continue this later." Kakashi strode through the door.

"Umm…Sakura…she's asking for you too, Sasuke." Shizune shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

Sasuke couldn't meet her gaze. "I don't wish to see anyone."

Shizune's unsure expression turned to one of sadness. She slid close the door without a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tried her best to smile as one by one the visitors came and went. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends. She just didn't have the energy to give each of them the attention they wanted from her. Poor Ino had been close to tears-something Sakura had rarely, if ever, seen. Most of them came with gifts of some sort and Lee, of course, had brought her way too many flowers.

Naruto had come and gone a number of times and Sakura was surprised that he hadn't set up camp in the corner of her room.

Now here he was again, holding out a steaming cup of ramen to her, a giant grin spread across his face.

"Here, Sakura-chan. You must be hungry after sleeping for so long."

"Uhh… thanks.. Naruto…" She reached for the bowl but was saved from having to eat it by Tsunade.

"No soup yet, Naruto." Tsunade handed the bowl back to him. "You'll just have to eat it for her."

"Oh, well sure! I mean, it's pretty fresh and it'd be a shame to waste a bowl of ramen."

Sakura almost laughed but the pain in her abdomen sent a searing reminder to her and she winced, doubling over.

"Sakura-chan!"

"No, Naruto, it's okay," Tsunade held him back. "Just be a little more on the quiet side until she feels better, okay?"

Naruto looked sad, but he nodded and shuffled over to the corner to eat his ramen.

"Alright," Tsunade called out to the nurse in the hallway. "Hold off on the visitors for a moment."

She leaned down to Sakura, who adjusted herself on the bed. Placing a hand on her forehead, Tsunade closed her eyes. Sakura could feel the comforting sensation of the healing chakra coursing through her body. For a moment, the pain in her abdomen lessened and she gratefully relaxed.

Tsunade pulled away.

"You're healing slower than I thought you would she frowned. "But perhaps when your own abilities are back, you will be able to do more on your own. So how are you feeling? Do you need more rest I can kick all your visitors out if you wish me to."

"Thank you I'm fine, Tsunade-sama but it's ok I don't mind them here."

Tsunade and turned to leave. " I'll let the world know they can start coming back in then."

"Sakura, maybe when you're feeling better," Naruto wiped the ramen from his face, "then you can come with me to get some ramen."

She smiled, "That'd be nice, Naruto."

"Ahh," said a voice from the doorway. "That fake smile. But I don't think you're quite able to hit anyone at the moment…"

Sakura turned to see Sai, Kurenai, and Kakashi outlined in the doorway.

"She might muster up enough strength just for you, Sai," Kakashi smiled at her. "Or I'm sure Kurenai wouldn't mind doing it for her."

"That I wouldn't," The red-eyed woman walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, for being stabbed the stomach a second time, never better." Sakura said with a smile she didn't want everyone to worry about her too much she was trying her best not to show how much pain she was really in.

"We're just glad to have your back."

Kakashi pulled a chair up to the end of the bed, putting his feet up on the end of the bed. While Sakura talked with Kurenai and Sai, he studied his pink-haired comrade. She's in more pain then she's letting on. She looks older somehow too. Something in her eyes.

Kakashi pulled out his book for cover.

He wondered silently if Sasuke was going to come see her. Probably not. He sighed.

"Kakashi?"

He looked up to see the three of them staring at him. "Kakashi, you saw Sasuke this morning?"

Damn. Who had told her that? He glanced accusingly at Kurenai and Sai.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I did."

"And?" She looked at him expectantly.

"He's healing fine."

Sakura knew she wasn't going to get more out of him than that.

Sai took up a seat next to Naruto who was slurping his Ramen happliy. Taking out his supplies, he began to draw and Kakashi settle back in to reading his book.

This was fine with Sakura. She was beyond tired and she was more than willing to settle back into the covers of her hospital bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sleeping when Kakashi came back.

"You're not as quiet as you think," he said, annoyed at being woken up.

"I wasn't trying to be quiet."

"You've come to yell some more?"

Kakashi stared hard at Sasuke. "I need to warn you that I'll be watching you."

"Good to know."

Kakashi turned and left.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. He had known that if he was ever brought back to Konoha that it would be hard. He was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to be back. There was nothing this place had to offer him.

Nothing.

But he knew that wasn't entirely true.

He had learned from Orochimaru that trust put in the wrong people had dire results. With his friends-if they were still his friends-he knew there would always be loyalty and…concern. They had spent years of their lives training simply to bring him back.

As much as that was comforting…was that what he wanted?

He had almost lost focus once.

Sasuke frowned.

He hadn't been this confused in a long, long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update ASAP chapter 5: Tsunade's Offer

Summary: Is there any offer that will make Sasuke want to stay?

Wow two chapters in one day I think thats my limit I'll probably start the next chapter today but sorry, I know this chapter was mostly dialogue, but twas needed to build the story :)


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Thick of Battle**

**Arthor's Note:** Hey guys thanks to the reviews hope i get more pretty please? Well I wasn't going to put this fic up right away but I had to because when I was reading my fan fic I found an error on one of the chapters well actually on chapter 2 when I fist uploaded i thought it had gone acoding to plan but it didn't so when i found out that there was 2 chapter 1's i started to freak out...sorry about that I just fixed it so the original chapter 2 is up if you don't mind I would really like it if you all read that first (please review that too if it's not a problem please?) and again I am sorry please forgive me? Any who I would like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing but would like to see more reviews this time uh here's a new chapter for screwing up the 2nd. Peace need to go and do my home work I hate school and remember to R/R

**Chapter 5: Tsunade's Offer**

"Alright, that's enough lying about." Kakashi just barged into Sakura's room. "Naruto-time for you and me to go do some training."

"Awww… but Kakashi! You told me from now on I'd have to learn everything on my own."

"That doesn't mean we can't train together." He stared lazily at the blond. "Come on, I'm sure Sakura could use a break from you any how."

"That's not true!" Naruto said indignantly. "Sakura told me she enjoyed my company!"

He looked accusingly at her. She did her best to hide her smile.

"I do like that you visit me everyday, Naruto, I promise. But you should go train with Kakashi. I don't want to be the strongest in the group…."

Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan! You're almost back to your old self!"

She waved goodbye as she watched them leave, sighing as the door slid shut behind them.

Wincing, Sakura eased herself up out of bed. Tsunade had told her not to move as much as possible, but she felt better after she walked around a little bit. She used some of her own chakra to ease the pain, but her strength was not back to normal and she was unable to dispel it completely.

Sakura had a plan for today, and she needed to be able to walk to do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sprung backward, skipping out of the way of Naruto's attack.

The young man was going easy on him and was not using any of his elemental attacks. Kakashi smiled to himself. He wasn't sure if Naruto simply didn't want Kakashi to know all of his abilities or if he just wanted to win the harder way.

"Is that all you've got, Naruto?" He taunted.

"You won't win this time, Kakashi!" Naruto rushed at him. He always preferred attacking straight on. "I'm..(punch)…gonna…(punch)…win!...(kick)"

The copy nin leapt away again.

Naruto swung at him, barely missing.

"Come on Naruto give me your best! How come you aren't using any Ninjutsu? Your only using Taijutsu and frankly your not geting anywhere with that." Kakashi said laughing

Naruto shrugged. "I want to improve my other skills not just Ninjutsu."

Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto you're something else!"

"Are we done yet? I could use some ramen." He pulled out his wallet. "I'll even treat you!"

"Well," Kakashi patted him on the back. "There's an offer I can't refuse!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade breathed in a deep breath as her fingers closed around the door handle. She logically had no reason to keep Sasuke in the hospital anymore. His body had fully recovered from being overtaken and any injuries he had sustained during the battle had been minor and easy to fix.

She knew she couldn't pretend any longer-and Sasuke knew it too.

She slid opene the door and stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke." She set down the tray she had brought with her. Tomatoes-supposedly his favorite.

"Tsunade."

She walked over to where he was standing by the window. No doubt he knew she had ANBU placed all around watching the room. She had taken a huge risk by telling them to allow his nighttime movements. But maybe-just maybe-it had paid off.

"Do you know why I'm here, Sasuke?"

"Hn." He continued staring out the window. "I suspect it has something to do with me being healed for a while now."

She nodded, standing and looking out the window with him. "That's true. And I can no longer hold you here without your consent. You see, your situation is …well difficult. You are not necessarily considered a criminal, but you are no longer considered part of Leaf Village."

He glanced over at her but remained silent.

"So, I'm here to offer you a deal," She continued. "I'm going to start with a question, though…."

"What is it? Is it 'Am I still after Itachi?," Sasuke asked. "Then yes, I do still intend to kill him, nothing has changed."

Tsunade nodded. "I thought as much. So here's my offer…

"…you stay in Konaha…do your best to make amends for the harm you have caused… and in return-

"-in return I'll give your team the purpose of destroying Akatsuki."

She had Sasuke's attention.

"Now, your team will be one of two…I already have Shikamaru's team assigned to the same detail. But after what happened to Asuma… the more the better."

"Asuma?"

She had forgotten he probably didn't know.

"Yes, Asuma was killed a few months ago by the Akatsuki. We have mourned him greatly."

Sasuke did not reply.

"I'll give you today to think it over. I seriously hope that you will consider it. Goodness knows the elders fought me tooth and nail about it…"

She shook her head. "That's nothing new, though."

"Think on it," she said, walking to the door. "I'll be back later this evening."

Sasuke said nothing as she walked out the door. This was definitely unexpected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The floor was cold on her feet but Sakura ignored it. She wrapped the thin hospital blanket tighter around her shoulders. Carefully, she descended the stairs, watchful to avoid the night nurses.

Sakura was grateful that she had learned the ins and outs of the hospital so well.

It was easier than one would think to avoid being seen.

Finally she had reached the first floor, she padded quietly down the hallway.

I can't just stay in bed and do nothing I need to get better and fast she thought to herself as she entered a room where she used to train in when she was first starting out as a medic.

She walked along the room where there were animals in cages that beggining medic's used to heal on as practice for the real deal.

She looked on a bird who was deemed as a lost cause, it looked very frightened by Sakura when she took it out of it's cage she walked over to a table and placed it there she then placed it on its back and poured her chakra into it.

At first it was difficult and then finally once she stopped the bird slowly got up and started to flap it's wings, Sakura started to smile to her self and then took the bird outside of the back side of the Hospital she had heard comotion from upstaris and started to hurry.

"Hum they must have found out that I left. I thought that I would have more time but I guess it can't be helped." She walked outside with the tinny bird still cupped in her hands.

"I see her! She's heading outside, come on I think she's trying to escape!" Shouted a Nurse to the others she was with they ran outside and stoped right in front of Sakura they made a small circle so she couldn't escape.

"Please Sakura-san! You must not be outside your not in the conditon to be moving about you can cause major injuries upon yourself! Look your already bleading!" Shouted one Nurse that was infront of Sakura who pointed at her stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry but I had to get out of that room I have to get better and I can't do that if I just sleep all day. Besides I wasn't trying to escape I just had to train alittle I promise to return as soon as I'm done."

With that she opened her hands and the tinny bird circled around her and the other Nurse's and flew up in the air.

The other Nurse's looked at each other "Okay Sakura-san now get back to your room I'm gonna have to call Tsunade-samma to heal your open wond up now." They shooed Sakura back into the Hospital "Okay! Okay! Fine you win not get off me I can manage my self."

Sasuke saw the whole seen from the window above he wanted to stare out at the sunrise until he heard a lot of chaos from downstairs at the same moment the tinny bird laned on Sasuke's window sill cleaning it's feathers.

Sasuke just stared at it until it left, "Hn! So thats what was going on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the sucky chapter I promise to write better ones in the future well you know what to do leave me a review please and thank you

Coming ASAP **Chapter 6 : Training: Gaining back theTrust**

I may submit chapter six later today… it'll depend on how much free time I have! Don't worry, more action coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Thick of Battle**

I had nothing better to do at home so I decided to put up the next chapter wow 4 chapters in 2 days

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing nada except this fic

**Chapter 6: Training: Gaining back the Trust**

Kakashi stared at the polished head stone. So many mistakes. So many mistakes being relived by a younger generation. The similarity of himself to Sasuke chilled him to the bone. Perhaps that was why Kakashi was so unwilling to put his trust back in the newest 'old' member of the team. Perhaps that's why he needed to the most.

Hn! I'm late again oh well I guess it can't be helped. He thought to himself. Eh, why break the tradtion now?

He walked back toward the Hokage's building. They were all to meet in Tsunade's office. It was a meeting Kakashi was not looking forward too.

Naruto, no doubt, would be thrilled… but Sai-who had voiced obvious disgust about Sasuke previously-would not be easy to win over.

And then there was Sakura.

In the week since her relapse, she had made a remarkable recovery. The pink haired ninja was now almost at her full chakra capacity and the wound that had caused her so much trouble seemed to be sealed for good.

Kakashi had faith that she was able to heal herself well enough to be out of the hospital. But he wasn't quite sure of taking her out on a mission.

He wasn't even sure if the team was going to remain together. Yamato was needed to keep Naruto's kyuubi in check… that would make six of them.

Kakashi frowned as he stepped through the entrance to the building.

He didn't like not knowing what would happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn that Kakashi he's always showing up late!. Tsunade eyed the clock in annoyance. If she hadn't had such an audience, she would have been tempted to break something.

Rubbing her forehead, she glanced at Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato. They were undoubtedly aware of who she was waiting on.

She had asked Sasuke to come later than everyone else…but if Kakashi didn't arrive soon, she wouldn't have enough time to tell them what she wanted to before Sasuke's arrival.

She had just squeezed her hand into a fist when the door swung open.

"I don't even want to know," She glared at the silver-haired ninja. "You of all people should have been here first."

"Granny Tsunade, come on! We've been here forever already!"

She glanced in exasperation at Naruto. His arms were folded across his chest and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered. "Don't speak to Tsunade-sama like that!"

"Alright, alright!" Tsunade threw her hands up in surrender. "You all know why you're here"

"All...?" Naruto and Sakura said together "were missing Sai. Yamato where's Sai?" Yamato just shruged "dunno I haven't seen him all day."

"You've been given a new mission. It's one I think you're already familiar with, especially if you've talked to team 10 lately" Tsunade continued

"Akatsuki…much more than just a thorn in our side. They are becoming more powerful, more bold, and much more active then they had been"

"I know it is only a matter of time before they come here…in search of the Kyuubi."

She glanced at Naruto. His expression was one of shame-she knew he hated feeling like he put everyone at risk.

She continued on. "The elders have ripped into me about putting your team out there with the chance that Akatsuki could get the Nine Tails, but I have faith in Naruto…as I have faith in all of you"

"It will be best if you are the hunters and not the hunted."

"Alright!" Naruto punched his hand with his other fist. "Finally! Back out on duty!"

"Don't be reckless," the Hokage pointed her finger at him. "There's something else I want to talk to you about…"

She suspected they knew what was coming.

"Uchiha Sasuke will be rejoining team 7." She let that sink in. "Each of you are to act as if he is your team mate and not under your surveillance. However….any suspicious behavior is to be immediately reported back to me. Understood?"

The door to her office opened again.

Sasuke, his face blank as usual, did not acknowledge the four people staring at him.

It was the first time Naruto had seen him since his recovery.

Before Tsunade knew what was happening, the blond had moved across the office and was standing an arm's breadth from Sasuke.

It felt as if everyone in the room had stopped breathing and everyone tensed in anticipation.

The two stared at each other, expressionless, unspeaking.

But just as suddenly, a huge grin split Naruto's face from ear to ear and he held out his hand. Sasuke accepted the shake uncertainly and was unprepared for the hug Naruto pulled him in to.

The shocked silence in the Hokage's office continued until Sasuke said calmly, "Naruto…"

"…you're going to break my back."

"Oh…sorry, Sasuke." Naruto went back to his respective place next to Sakura.

Tsunade relaxed slightly. "I think everyone knows each other. I suggest you start preparing to leave. I'll give you the final okay once I speak with Jiryia.

Until then, spend some time together and get used to one another…again."

"Wait a minute Hokage-samma what about Sai?" Sakura asked looking confused

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing as well where is he anyway?"

"About that he reqused to go back to Root again and about your squad I have made a modification to it Kakashi is no longer in that gruop and your no longer Team Kakashi your now Team Yamato Yamato is now in charge of the squad and Kakashi has requsted to be leader of squad 10 in place of Asuma. Now get going I have a lot of work to do and I can't have all you hear crowding my office."

Then she waved them away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I can't belive so much has changed but since we have Sasuke back it doesn't matter to me! What better way to start off a new team than with ramen?" Naruto argued. "We can all sit down and talk. That's what Granny Tsunade wanted."

"You just want to stuff your face," Sakura shoved him.

"Heeeey! Sakura-chan! Come on Yamato will treat us!"

Kakashi glanced at them from over the top of his book. "Actually, I'm rather hungry myself."

"Say what?! Why do I have to treat all of you for? And you Kakashi your no longer in or squad!?" Yamato yelled at his team.

"It will be your honor to treat me I mean we were in the same squad when we were both ANBU."

Sasuke watched all this with apparent disinterest. He was too aware of the fact that Yamato and Kakashi were barely taking their eyes off of him. While it annoyed him slightly, he understood their concern. Better that they care enough to watch, he thought.

"Alright, the ramen shack it is," Kakashi turned down the street. "So it's decided Yamato's going to pay."

"Hey, but I…" Yamato shook his head.

Kakashi smilied and nodded.

Sakura chuckled, but winced in pain. Instantly, Naruto was at her side. "Sakura-chan!"

"I'm alright, Naruto. Don't worry so much."

Sasuke looked away from them and down at the ground as he walked. Some things haven't changed. The thought troubled him.

Years ago, back when they were a team-back when they were friends-Sasuke had noticed Naruto's feelings for Sakura. He had also noticed that she hadn't returned them, no matter how hard their loud-mouth friend had tried to catch her attention.

And because Naruto was his friend-his best friend Sasuke had decided to ignore Sakura. But she had always been there for him, and that had meant more to him than anything.

And it seemed his old friend still felt strongly for Sakura.

On the outside, Sasuke was as collected as always.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright," Kakashi set down his chop sticks.

"Okay I'm gonna head back to my team we were assigned a mission and we have to leave soon," he stood up and then vansihed in a flash. "So since we have our team back togther I was thinking about training together."

Sakura and Naruto groaned.

"I was thinking about sparing together in groups of two, and since there are three of you the special one will spare with me." Yamato proclaimed.

Yamato really wanted to see how far Sasuke had advanced. He could think of no other way to do it.

"And I'm going to pick who gets to battle who." Yamato looked at his team they looked him square in the eye Naruto how ever had his face in his ramen. Sakura just looked at him discusted.

"So tell us already who's going up against who?" Naruto asked eger to start training as soon as posible.

"Hum...I want Naruto and Sakura and that just leaves me and you Sasuke." Yamato gave him a small smilie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived the training grounds "Okay team start training with your sparing partner!"

Sakura turned to Naruto and started to grin, "Naruto don't think I'll go easy on you." "I wouldn't have it any other way coem on!"

Sasuke looked at the two, Sakura against Naruto? That's a stupid combination. Sasuke thought to himself "You think that it was a bad idea that I put Naruto and Sakura against each other?" Sasuke didn't answer

"Your wrong in fact I'm kinda worried about Naruto then I am in Sakura she might break his leg or something." He said smiling down at Sasuke

"Just watch you'll see what I mean in a mintue." Sakura went to look for her black gloves when she found them she slowly placed them on her hands. While she's distracted with puting on her gloves I'll attack her!

"Sakura-chan you shouls always pay attention to your enemy then your garments."

Naruto yelled coming towards her at full speed trying to punch her but she had moved just in time to grab his arm and stand in the back of him with a kuni inches away from his neck.

"Oh I shouldn't worry about me but you instead." She kicked him in the back and then he vanished. So it was a clone not bad Naruto she thought to her self a couple of more clones jumped out of the bushes and huged her from behind "I got her!"

"Hn! Think again!" All of a sudden she fliped the clone that had a hold on her to the ground and then it disapeared.

"Come on Naruto you can do better then that!" She yelled, well he hides better then when he did in the past but unfotunatly I already know where he is too bad I thought that this would last longer oh well.

More and more clones started to apear from every direction but Sakura didn't pay them any attention the only ones she did were the ones in her way to geting the original Naruto. "Oh no! she's getting closer and closer to where I'm hiding! What am I going to do if she finds me I'm dead! Wait maybe it's my imagination no one can track movements that fast. But just in case..."

"Naruto your done hiding!" Sakura stated she came up to a tree and then made a fist and then punched it all of a sudden the tree fell Naruto trying hard to hold on to one of the branches of the tree had no hope he flew out of the tree screaming and landed on his head.

Sakura started laughing she walked to Naruto and was just about to ask if he was alright when she heard a 'poof' and he disapeared.

"So it was a clone all this time pretty smart Naruto thinking on your feet like that."

Sasuke and Yamato were watching them at a safe distance "You see Sakura isn't that bad of an idea to put her up against Naruto."

"So where is he now?" She was now standing still searching all over to see if she could pick up on his movements again.

"Left (looks to the left), Right (looks to the right), Up (looks up), Behind (looks behind)..." Right behind her the ground slowly strated to break off Naruto then poped out Kuni's and Shuriken in his hands threw them at her, "Never let the enemy get behind you Sakura-chan!"

They pierced her back and then started to fall when a 'poof' was heard then she turned into a log Naruto gasped when Sakura poped out of the bushes and then started slowly walking toward Naruto from behind she stomped her foot and a strait line of ground crumbled that led to Naruto's feet he was traped and couldn't get out.

"Your right Naruto you shouldn't let the enemy get behind you" she said smiling down at him "I'm stuck! Help!"

"Good work Sakura" Yamato said smiling "you want to help Naruto out now?" "Sure why not?" She extented out her hand and he grabed it

"That was great Sakua-chan you tracked my movements very quickly I guess I have to train harder next time."

Yamato looked at Sasuke "Okay since thats over, now it's our turn." Sasuke just smikered and got into his fighting stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Alright, this isn't my favorite chapter…I'm actually kinda disappointed in it. We'll just consider this a "filler" chapter. Next one will be way better, I promise. R/R please and thank you all who have reviewed love ya all

Coming ASAP: **Chapter 7: Jiryia's discovery, The first Mission.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Thick of Battle**

**A/N: **For those of you who don't know…each Akatsuki member has an "irreplaceable" ring they wear that corresponds with their placement in the order. Orochimaru used to be a member of Akatsuki… and when he left, he took his ring with him. Well any ways I was suprised that you guys actually liked the last chapter well any ways hope this one is better and hopefully i get like 2 more reviews please? I be looking forward to reading them well any ways here's the next chapter hope u enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto only this story

**Chapter 7: Jiraiya's Discovery, The First Mission**

He raised a bloody hand to his head, wiping the white hair off his brow. Well it's been a long time since I'd ever been injured like this. Not since Naruto went four-tails on me…he muttered to himself

The Hokage's Building was almost in view, he could see the Fire insignia on the front of the building. In the dim light of early dawn, he stumbled down the street, his hope placed in a woman who had left him beaten and broken far worse than this in the past. I guess these injuries were worth it, he said smiling to himself. A couple of minutes before he was trying to look into the women's bath house...again. She had tried to teach him a lesson-one he had chosen to ignore.

Almost there, just keep it moving…

Jiraiya stumbled up the steps to the building, sprawling out once he reached the double doors. Lying on his back in front of them, he reached up with one arm and knocked loudly. The sound echoed out through the empty streets.

"I'm here to see Tsunade," he mumbled to the poor guard who found him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiraiya?"

His eyes tried to focus on the voice.

"Well…he's still out… go ahead and take that book you found on him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it being read before its official release…"

"What!?!" He sat up almost imideatly. "That's a rare piece of art! You can't just take a man's property like that!"

He relaxed when he saw Tsunade's smirk. There was no one else in the room.

"I thought that might do the trick," she said, her arms crossed. "It was that or bring in some of the younger nurses-and I didn't think that would be appropriate."

"Well, you know, I probably would feel better if I had round-the-clock care, I mean with this wound and all…"

"Your wound is just about healed. More blood loss than anything else." Her tone turned serious. "What exactly happened out there?"

"Eh, I let my guard down like the old fool I am."

Tsunade inched her chair closer to the bed. "Orochimaru's old hide-out?"

He nodded.

"I went there hoping to find that ring of his before the Akatsuki learned of his death. Seems I wasn't the first one there though."

He closed his eyes, remembering the underground maze that had served as Orochimaru's final lair.

It hadn't been hard to find. The entrance was not far from the site of the final battle. He had snuck in all the same, aware that some of the injured Sound ninja's may have returned there after waking from Kurenai's genjutsu.

The place was a labyrinth of tunnels and rooms, each one holding its own sick secret. The sight of some of those experiments would never leave his mind. He had no idea of just how much death Orochimaru had required to continue in his quest of forbidden jutsus. Thinking of it made him shiver involuntarily.

"I had been down there for two or three days tops," He said. "And I hadn't found a thing. It was as I was about to rest when I noticed some kind of strange clicking noise in the hallway outside-"

"I stepped out to see what was going on…sure didn't sound like anything dangerous…and BAM! A damn exploding clay rat."

"Akatsuki," Tsunade drew in a breath.

Jiraiya nodded, looking down. "I didn't see any members, I think that perhaps it had been left as a trap for whoever ventured in after them. That person just happened to be me. I'm guessing they will return to see if indeed anyone else was there."

"Do you think they have the ring?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I wouldn't see the need of leaving a trap down there if they had gotten what they came for. There are so many rooms-they probably didn't search them all yet. No doubt some other business took them away."

"Well…at least you're alright." She frowned at his look of triumph. "Don't read into that too much."

"Of course not, Tsunade. Of course not." He smiled wickedly.

She stood. "I'm going to leave before I end up in one of your novels. Oh and by the way I know what you did just before you got here you perverted old man! Up to your dirty tricks again huh?! I would strangle you right now but since your already injured I guess it can't be helped."

"I was doing research for my next release, I see you haven't read volume two yet?"

Murder in her eyes, she turned and left the room. "Why would I waste any time reading garbage like that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So here's the deal," Tsunade leaned back in her office chair. "Take your team to the location Jiraiya disclosed. There you'll wait for the Akatsuki to reappear. Depending on how many and what the situation is, take them out if you think it's possible."

"How long are we supposed to wait?"

"Give them four days, if they don't show, leave part of the team there and report back." She ignored Yamato's look of disproval. "If you see them, follow them inside."

"You're the boss, Tsunade-sama."

"How are things…with the new group?"

His eye looked at her lazily. "No problems so far. Sometimes it seems like he never left…well I was talking about it with Kakashi and he told me how he used to be and it seems nothings really changed."

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I guess only time will tell."

Yamato nodded in reply.

After he left, Tsunade looked in despair at the paperwork piled around her desk. It was the least of her worries, but the first thing she needed to get done. She wondered if she and Jiraiya had made the right decision by not telling team 7 about the ring.

More than likely Sasuke knew exactly where it was.

But Jiraiya was less inclined than Tsunade to trust the Sasuke yet. Maybe, just maybe, he would lead them to the ring of his own accord.

Even back to his old self, he must know how important the piece of jewelry was.

And it was possible that he never had a chance to wrestle that information from Orochimaru's consiousness.

Tsunade wasn't sure just how 'complete' something like a body take-over was.

She didn't know if Sasuke had all of Orochimaru's knowledge.

And until she was sure they couldn't truly trust him yet, he was going to be kept in the dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted her as she passed him on the way to the hospital.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-kun. On your way to train?"

"No." He changed direction to walk with her.

She could think of no other way to initiate conversation and instead just kept on walking, eyes staring forward.

"You've become a lot like Tsunade," he said. "I should have guessed you'd become a medical-specialist."

"Hey you sound just like everyone else they say that too. Well, I needed to be stronger for my team. It was time I did something about it. It's not right to always hide behind Naruto and just expect him to save me."

He cast her a side-ways glance, careful not to turn his head. He noticed she was relaxed, walking with her head up, full of confidence he was unused to seeing. At least she was at ease with him. He did not get that impression from all of his new teammates.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!"

The Sasuke looked up to see Naruto and Sai waiting a ways further up the street. "I didn't know you were meeting them here."

Sakura smiled, "I didn't know either. They're probably just on their way to the academy to meet Kakashi."

"Hn."

She looked at him with uncertainty, wondering what had shifted his mood so suddenly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto closed the gap between them. "I didn't know you were coming this way too."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Are you heading to the academy to train too?"

"Sasuke doesn't have anyone worthy of train with," Sai said casually. "He's probably just out for a walk." The ROOT member was said with no emotion in his voice.

Sasuke ignored the comment-and ignored Sai completely.

Sai was extremely protective of his new friends. And didn't want to see them hurt again.

Naruto seemed oblivious to the tension in the air. "Oh well, that's true. Sasuke has always been the best until I took over." He said grining with a thumbs up finger up. "But I bet Sakura has you beat in strength."

The pink-haired medic shot him a menacing look. "Stop being an idiot!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! On our next date I'll treat for the ramen to make up for it!"

Sasuke went deathly still.

Had he just heard Naruto correctly?

Sai did not miss Sasuke's reaction. As a highly trained specialist, he was able to read body movement-and the lack of it as well. Though he felt no kinship towards Sasuke, he felt inclined to clear the air.

"Naruto thinks any alone time with Sakura is a date." He made eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke's face was blank.

Sakura and Naruto, though, thought nothing of it, and went on in normal conversation until they were interrupted by the form of Yamato approaching.

"Good, I'm glad you're all here together." He was legitimately surprised. "We've got our mission orders, we leave in one hour."

He handed them all a copy of Tsunade's instructions. "We'll I have to get going now. Don't be late, I'm gonna head to the academy to get some last things together."

"Oh hey!" Naruto jumped to his side." Sai and I were just on our way over there. We'll tag along--"

"-See you guys later!" He waved to Sakura and Sasuke.

"See you guys later!" Sakura returned the wave.

She and Sasuke continued walking toward the hospital. Along the way, Sasuke noticed the looks and whispers spreading through the town's folk as he passed. If they distrusted Naruto for holding the kyuubi, he couldn't even imagine how they felt towards him.

"Thanks for walking with me, Sasuke-kun." They had stopped in front of the hospital. "I'll see you in a bit."

He nodded, wanting to return her smile… but it had been so long since he had done it, he didn't think his mouth remembered how. Instead, he inclined his head, and walked away.

He knew, instinctively, when she had gone inside and found himself grinding his teeth in doubt.

Had he done the right thing?

He was glad she hadn't noticed. With her would be the safest place for it. There was no doubt about that. She was the medic and as such, not a huge part of the fighting force of the team. If anything, she was the one everyone protected the most. But then again she was able to hold her own.

He relaxed slightly. He had done what he had to.

And it was unlikely that Sakura would notice the strange ring that was now being carried around in her kunai pouch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, you all know the plan. Teams of two. Sakura, you're with me. Naruto Sasuke…you're both going to have to be a team together."

Yamato looked at each team member.

"It'll take us a few days to get there, so stick together. I've got faith in all of you but we have to keep up defenses at all times."

Everyone nodded.

"Wait!" Naruto said before they headed out, "what is it Naruto? It's geting late as it is. Did you forget something?" Sakura said looking back at him.

"No it's nothing like that, I just wanted to give something back to Sasuke."

"Hn." He looked back at Naruto who had walked right infront of him.

He reached into his back pouch and took out what looked like Sasuke's old Leaf's Head band Protector.

"I've been holding on to this since you first left, I thought you might need it back." He handed back Sasuke's head band.

Sasuke reached out and took it from him it had a long slash in the middle from when Naruto was trying to stop himself from going to Orochimaru.

"I didn't think that you would keep it all this time." He said grining at him as he placed it on his forhead.

"Yeah well I didn't want to be holding it any more so there, how about when we return to Konoha we get a new one for you?"

"Hn."

Sakura smilied to herself then group moved swiftly through the trees, everyone thinking separate thoughts about what was to come.

They hadn't gotten far before it started to rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming ASAP (though I might need a day for a break soon guys)oh and I want all of you to revew do it for me? Please? Well any ways I thought this chapter was better then the last two so now I'm happy tell me what you think

Next week (if I have time maybe today or tomorrow if I finish my brain project of health and that a very big if and after i finish my hw and study for my speaking task for Spanish...don't get ur hopes up) **Chapter 8: Akatsuki vs. Team 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Thick of Battle**

So sorry I didn't update for those of you who were wondering...I had to take my regents and study and i was banned off the computer and t.v. for more then 2 weeks to study my butt off...well any who I'm thinking of deleting this fic and bringing up a whole new story just for the fact that I really think this fic is geting dead so yea...well with out any futher adu here's the new chapter enjoy tell me what u think

**Chapter 8: Akatsuki vs. Squad 7**

The rain slowed early in the morning on the third day.

Naruto scanned the sky as the rain had began to stop, glad that they would have a break from the un imaginable weather.

Where the hell are they? This is becoming a pain why won't anyone come and attack us already I'm geting really bored over here! He squinted, his gaze back on the landscape before him. Their waiting limit was almost up.

Squad 7 had no camp to speak of in the forest that surrounded them they had there surveillance set up in the tops of the old trees. Yamato permited no fire and he didn't even summon a cabin for everyone to sleep in.

What I wouldn't give for a steaming bowl of ramen right now…

Naruto looked through the trees to his left, trying to see if he could spot someone fimialar. But it was no use he sighed and ajusted his siting postion.

"Naruto,"

He turned to see Sasuke standing behind him.

"Go get some sleep, your watch is up."

"Oh hey, Sasuke." Naruto gave him a half-smile. "I hope your watch goes quicker than mine did. Jeez, I thought the sun would never come up."

Naruto stood and stretched his arms up, leaning backwards.

"It's all yours, Sasuke." He clapped Sasuke on the back.

"Idiot!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Sasuke found himself caught up in past memories. As much as he and Naruto had hated each other in the beginning, he had never had a better friend. There were no other aside from Naruto and Sakura who would had fought to the death for him.

He spared a brief glance at the sleeping form of Sakura. "I just hope this works after this then everything can go back to normal...for all of us."

He could have given the ring to Tsunade…but that in the end would just end up in the elders hands. And from what he knew, there was at least one elder who was not on the Tsunade's side. It was too risky. If that ring was reclamed by Akatsuki then their circle would be complete and the statue could be awakened…it was a lose lose situation.

He turned his impassive face back towards the hidden entrance. Though he harbored no longing feelings to return, he could still see every turn, every tunnel, and every room. He could even remember some of the experiments.

Sasuke pushed the images away. He knew there was no way to ever make right some of the things Orochimaru had done to those…people. But he had to do what he had to do to gain more power.

A cool breeze had picked up and blew his hair out of his face.

There was still no sign of Akatsuki.

Further down the brush lot, Yamato too, sat in deep thought. He had noticed how Naruto had completely forgiven Sasuke so easily. And he appeared at complete ease around Sasuke…even though Sasuke had more then once tried to kill him.

That Naruto…

He's something else…

Yamato was grateful that there was no hostility between the two. He was glad for Naruto that he now had Sasuke back. It was something that anyone would have given anything for.

But what disturbed him was the slight change in attitude towards Sakura.

Kakashi had relieved that Sasuke wasn't as cruel towards her as he had been years ago.

However… Sakura now seemed to be the one Sasuke was most comfortable around.

Sakura and Naruto were close. And he could never see Sasuke caring for Sakura as much as Naruto did.

He sighed. I guess it can't be helped.

A movement caught his eye.

There! Something moving among the rocks!

Sasuke had seen it too. Sasuke stood swiftly and headed over to wake up the rest of the team.

The 3-man cell gathered along the edge of the bracken.

"Alright, remember-two man teams…no one gets separated." Yamato kept his eyes trained on the rocks where the shadow had disappeared.

"Sasuke and I go first, Naruto and Sakura bring up the rear."

Yamato stood up."No one attacks until I give the word."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited just long enough to provide a cushion of space between them and their adversary. Then, with silent stealth, they entered the abandoned lair.

A steady drip-drip-drip of water could be heard somewhere in the tunnels ahead, but for the most part the rock was smooth and dry.

Yamato nudged Sakura.

He inclined his head towards the candles on the walls. Someone had already lit them.

"Wait!" Naruto cationed. "Let me summon some frogs and make them search the tunnels to see what we're walking into, and then make them report back. Besides we'll be able to avoid checking every room that way."

He bit his thumb and made a couple of hand signs and then layed his hand on the wet ground and then a 'poof' was heard and then a couple of frogs popped up.

"What is it? Why have you called for us?" One of the frogs said looking up at Naruto.

"I want you all to go search through this corridor and report back." The frogs all dispatched and ran off into the empty coridors.

"Hn! Wow Naruto finally using that brain I see huh?" Sakura teased flicking his forhead protector with just two fingers sending him flying a couple of feet.

When he got up he started to rub his sore head after his fall "yeah I guess." Wow she's strong that was only a flick! I better not get her mad! Naruto thought crying of what she might actually do to him.

"Naruto stop crying you idiot!" Sakura said as she lend him her hand he took it and then thanked her.

After a few minutes the frogs had returned and told Naruto exactly where to go Naruto nodded,"second turn on our left."

"Whats it you think they're after in here, anyway?" Sakura asked. "Seems kind of pointless now that Orochimaru's dead."

Yamato glanced sideways at Sasuke. "Maybe there are documents-knowledge they might want. Could even be the chance of the expariments that he was conducting. Or maybe some forbiden jutsu that he had come up with in here. Either way what ever it is, if Akatsuki want it then it just means its something to inhance their powers and we can't have that now."

There's more to it than that though. Yamato was sure of it.

But Sasuke remained silent.

"Two of them…" two of the frogs reported, they both pointed. "In the large chamber up a head…"

"Damnit! Get down!"

At Yamato's yell they scattered, leaping out of the way of the blast that rocked the tunnel.

Sakura looked up, assessing each person. No one seemed to be injured.

"A warning blast," Naruto brushed his clothes off. "That was one of those clay creatures! That girly-looking Akatsuki must be here!"

"Deidara," Yamato nodded, remembering what Kakashi had told him before they left. He had said that their last run-in with the exploding clay user.

But he was somewhat pleased. In the confines of the underground rooms, the Akatsuki was at a disadvantage. It would take some tricky work to surprise Squad 7 at this close of range.

"Oh," came the disappointed voice from the chamber before them. "It's you again, Doujutsu user. And I see you've brought….mmm…this is unexpected."

Deidara eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "I didn't know it was possible for the host to survive after a complete body take over."

The rest of Team 7 spread out into the room.

"And you!" Deidara pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "You and that old woman killed Sasori!"

Sakura glared at him, her hands balled into fists. Where's the other one?

Naruto stepped protectively in front of Sakura. "That's right you asshole! And there's three of us and only one of you!"

"An inconvience…yeah," Deidara looked back to Sasuke. "But maybe we can make a deal and no one here will have to die today."

"No deals," Yamato said calmly. "We're here for one purpose."

Deidara looked surprised. "You're not after…anything…mmm?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto stepped forward. "We're here to kick your ass!"

"Mmmm…maybe you should ask Sasuke-san why I'm here."

Yamato looked over at Sasuke. His expression said plainly 'if you know something, you'd better tell me now'.

"There's nothing of value hidden in this place." Sasuke said with a was stone-faced. "You're wasting your time."

"We'll see about that…" Deidara's hands shot out, the mouths on his palms open. Clay began pouring out of them, snaking its way towards the Leaf shinobi.

Instantly, Naruto was in the air, his hands signing as quickly as possible. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three other Naruto's appeared.

Yamato cursed silently to himself. Naruto…rushing in! He couldn't use his release jutsu to trap Deidara. It would have been a quick way to end the battle.

Instead, he was forced to jump out of the way of the bursting clay, rolling along the edge of the wall, further away from the team.

He looked up to see a masked figure appear behind Sakura as she hurtled away from her own mound of dangerous dirt.

Where's Sasuke?

"Well, well. Did you forget about me?" He struck with lightening speed and clubbed Yamato with his right hand while viciously kicking at Naruto with his left leg.

"And you…" Sasuke emerged from the wall, "…must have forgotten about me!" Out of his hand appeared a multitude of snakes, the creatures swiftly wrapping themselves around the struggling form of Tobi.

Sasuke's eyes glowed red with anger.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" The strangled voice of Tobi said in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see those eyes on any one other than…"

"Don't you dare say his name…" Sasuke growled menacingly.

"Sasuke!" Suddenly he was tackled from behind.

Sakura rolled aside as the flying bird exploded inches from where Sasuke had been standing.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither one speaking. Sakura held Sasuke's look dispite the sharingan. "You should really watch your back."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond.

"Shit, Sakura…"

Yamato groggily got to his feet, the blow to his neck and shoulders sending a searing pain up behind his eyes. Damn it, he was supposed to protect the girl.

But Sakura had adopted much from her mentor, Tsunade. The three of them saw her swinging with deadly force at the dodging form of Tobi.

The walls-the floor-the ceiling-all crumbled in as Sakura tried to land a punch on the moving Akatsuki.

Damn he's fast! Her eyes narrowed. But I can be faster!

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto call from somewhere across the immense room.

He and Yamato had cornered Deidara, the clay-master breathing heavily, blood and sweat dripping down his face. And Naruto reluctantly turned his attention away from Sakura's battle and back to the matter at hand.

"You can't win!" Deidara smiled wickedly. "Akatsuki…we have a plan…a great plan! And in the end, no matter how many of us you kill… we'll still win!"

"I don't think so," Naruto's blue eyes looked solemnly at his enemy. "This is the end, and you lose!"

The final attack was landed by Yamato.

The ANBU member shrugged at a bewildered Naruto, the boy's hand still in the air-ready to strike.

"Yamato-oo" He frowned. "That was supposed to be my punch!"

"Come on," he gave Naruto his best scary look. "One down, One to go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid girl! After we get what were looking for you beter belive we'll get the Nine-tails as well." Tobi skipped away as Sakura's punch landed with crushing power into the wall. "Where in the world did you get such strength?"

They moved with dizzying speed around the room, both unaware of the other happenings around them.

As Sakura leaned in for another strike, two swirling puffs of smoke surrounded her.

What the hell? She coughed, finally looking around to see where the rest of the team was.

They were in mid-stride, speedily crossing the small distance that separated them.

Something reached out of the smoke and grabbed Sakura's belt.

"Haruno Sakura, isn't it?" The voice chilled her to the core.

Instinctively, she transferred more chakra into her hands, her fingers signing even as she whispered "mystical palm technique."

She struck out at whatever held her, her hands cutting like scalpels.

A shriek...and then.. time seemed to stop.

Suddenly, there was a massive discharge of energy. It sent Sakura flying across the room along with the rest of her team.

Whatever had held her had grabbed a hold of her pouch as she was thrown back-and kunais lay strewn across the floor in her wake.

Sakura looked up, her face bruised. A small trail of blood trickled down from her mouth. She looked around at her other team mates.

They're trapped in some kind of genjutsu!

Three cloaked figured slowly made their way toward her. But as she watched them, something glimmered at the corner of her vision. For reasons unknown to her, she reached out for it, hiding the motion by acting like she was getting up.

"I don't think so," Someone kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her back onto the floor.

She glanced up, trying to catch her breath.

"That's right." He said calmly. "You know who I am."

She avoided his eyes. Remember, Sakura! Look only at his feet!

She clutched the cool metal object tightly in her hand. She didn't think they had noticed her pick it up.

"Listen closely to me," he knelt down to her, his face inches from her ear. "I'll let you live, just this once. Don't make the mistake of coming after us again. Deidara was the weakest among us. Remember that."

Itachi stood.

Sakura watched their feet as they walked away, A gruff voice said, "Good thing we got here in time to save your ass, Tobi. You got Deidara's ring?"

"Yes," the masked Akatsuki replied.

The three of them vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

Climbing over to her twitching companions one by one, Sakura released them from the genjutsu.

She relayed what had happened, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. She was still holding on to the ring.

How had it gotten into her kunai pouch? She had a good idea. She also had a good idea as to it was. She had seen a similar one on Itachi's finger as he had leaned near her.

Yamato let out a deep breath, his hand on Sakura's shoulder, his eye looking at the body of Deidara. "Well, it wasn't a complete success, but I'd say it could have gone much worse."

Yamato now rubbing his sore neck. "Good work everyone." He looked toward Sasuke was standing he had seen him fight for them.

"Alright, let's go! I'm geting tired of this place. Let's make Yamato make us a decent place to sleep." Naruto said grining

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near midnight.

And Sasuke almost went immediately back to sleep.

He looked over to where Sakura hade been sleeping. She was not there.

Sitting up abruptly, he looked around the modest cabin Yamato had summoned. Against the incoming light of the moon, Sasuke saw Sakura's outline at the window.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He stood and walked over, staring out the window as well.

She didn't reply.

Sasuke noticed her hand was clenched into a fist, her arm shaking with how tightly she had it closed.

Her eyes were angry.

"Go back to bed." Sasuke turned to go back to his own mat.

She continued to ignore him, her fist clenching tighter. For a moment, Sasuke thought she might try to hit him.

He stepped back to the window.

"Sakura…"

She grabbed his hand, forcing his fingers to open. In his palm she dropped something small and cold.

Sasuke stared at the ring in his hand.

He had looked for it before they left, realizing that Sakura's pouch had been emptied during the fight. He had thought his worst fears realized when he couldn't find it-especially after he had heard that his brother had appeared.

And now, here it was, back in his hand where it had started in the first place.

"Do you want to explain that to me," she asked, her whisper dangerously low.

He closed his hand around the piece of jewelry and didn't answer.

"You know, Sasuke" she looked away from him, but her eyes remained dry. "If you had asked me…I would have taken it for you."

She was being truthful. Of that, Sasuke had no doubt. A familiar stabbing went through his chest but on the outside he remained impassive.

She turned away from the window, taking the first step towards her mat.

Almost as a pure reaction, Sasuke grabbed her upper arm. He was aware his grip was probably hurting her.

"Sakura…" He needed her to look at him.

She wouldn't.

With the same gesture he had used so many months ago in an attempt to kill Naruto, he pulled Sakura into a loose hug.

It was awkward for Sasuke having never been all that familiar with the concept of comfort but it was more awkward because she did not return the embrace.

She did, however, bury her head in his shoulder, her arms straight at her side.

Neither one said a word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty…coming SOON…**Chapter 9: **(no title yet)

I might have to upload it on saturday or something, I've got quite a bit going on this week, but I promise I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
